User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 613 Prediction
Title: Palace Raid P. 1: * Zoro: Luffy?! * Neptune: What is going on here?! * Luffy: I didn't do it on purpose! * Zoro: Oh you're such a pain in the butt. * Luffy/Neptune: Who? Me? * Zoro: You guys are so ignorant! * Luffy: Shishishi, sorry Zoro. * Neptune: Daughter, are you alright? * Shirahoshi: So this is Luffy? P. 2 * Luffy: Yosh! And you are a giant mermaid. * Neptune: She sure is. * Pappag/Minister of the Left/Minister of the Right: SIR! * Nami: Zoro, why didn't you wait for us?! * Zoro: I thought it would take forever for you to come here. You guys always lose directions. * Nami/Usopp: SHUT UP * Brook: Yohohohoho! * Shirahoshi: So you are Monkey D. Luffy? * Neptune: He is, darling. * Luffy: I'm your humble servant. * Pappug/Keimi/Nami/Usopp: LATE! P. 3 * Hordi Jones: We're here. * Zeo: We're ready. * Daruma: How are we going to do this? * Hordi Jones: Quick and painfull. * Ikaros: I'll go first. * Hordi Jones: No way, I'll be the first to go. NEPTUNE! Everybody in Shirahoshi's room looks up and comes down to the main hall. * Neptune: Jones, again. What is it that you want this time? * Ikaros: Let's get him! They break though the main door and storm inside the hall. P. 4 Jones goes for Neptune. Nami: What? Megalo intervenes and pushes away Neptune. Zeo comes running towards Neptune... * Usopp: Madori Boshi: Phoenix Flames! Zeo gets blasted towards the wall. * Jones: The Strawhat Pirates... * Luffy: Who are they Neptune? * Pappug/Keimi: SO RUDE! * Nami: Thunderbolt... Lighting Cyclone! A huge thunderwave shocks the New Fishman Pirates. * Usopp: Get out. * Nami: Now! P. 5 * Jones: And what if I don't? * Usopp: Hissatsu: Atlas Comet! Jones evades and grabs Usopp's throath. * Jones: I ate six Energy Steroids, you can't beat me. It's time to take over this place. * Luffy: Just try! Ikaros and Daruma clash with Zoro and Nami, Usopp aims at Deso. P. 6 * Luffy: I don't care how much you ate of what, you will not attack this nice old man! * Neptune: -Let's see what this kid can do...- * Zoro: 324 Pound Cannon! * Nami: Blackcloud Blueblitz! P. 7 * Usopp: Midori Boshi: Blowstream! Jones' companions are all knocked through the wall or ground, except himself. Megalo rushes for Jones, but gets hit and falls to the ground. * Luffy: I'm amazed. You sure have strength if you can down a shark in one hit... * Nami: But can you down a monkey? P. 8 * Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO... JET GATLING! Jones gets hit, big time, and falls to his knees. P. 9 * Jones: Aargh! * Nami: Luffy! Watch it! Ikaros tries to stab Luffy but Zoro in Asura Mode takes the eight spears and stabs with the free sword. * Usopp: He's getting back up. * Luffy: Thanks Zoro. Ikaros is picked up and gets carried by Zeo to a big blowfish that's waiting outside the wall. * Jones: Hmmph... Strong indeed... It's no wonder my former captain admires you... * Luffy: Arlong doesn't admire me, he - * Jones: But Jinbei does. Luffy is shocked. P. 10 * Jones: I'll meet you again, Strawhat. Make sure you're not here when I meet you. It would be a shame if this palace would turn to ruins... * Neptune: You...- * Zoro: Hmf. * Luffy: I wouldn't recommend you looking me up. JET BAZOOKA~! P. 11 Jones gets blasted to his blowfish (which happens to be his boat) and it takes off. Daruma is late getting on and hangs on the anchor. * Neptune: It must be true... You must be Dragon's son. Everybody at the palace is shocked, except the Strawhats and the just arrived three princes. Category:Blog posts